User blog:Cooljoe01/PE Proposal: Green Goblin (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
I want to propose the Green Goblin from the 2008 Marvel Comics TV series, The Spectacular Spider-Man as my last proposal of the year. Who Is He and What Has He Done? Norman Osborn is a ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, the head of OsCorp Industries; husband of Emily Osborn, and the father of Harry. Norman Osborn disapproves of his son Harry and favours Peter Parker, Harry's best friend for his intelligence and achievements, abilities he believes his own son lacks. In spite of his success, Norman embezzles the aerodynamic plan flight technology developed by engineer Adrian Toomes and passes it off as his own company's invention, which causes Toomes to take revenge by becoming the Vulture. He plots to attack Norman, but is thwarted by Spider-Man. Around this time; Norman creates "Globulin Green" - a highly addictive performance enhancer. He has himself gassed with small doses which enhance his strength, intelligence and durability (off-screen), realizing that the performance-enhancer would prove dangerous to ingest. Norman involves himself in secret dealings with Lonnie Thompson Lincoln AKA Tombstone AKA the Big Man of Crime. Together, they create supervillains like Sandman and Rhino to distract their arch-enemy, Spider-Man, from investigating Tombstone's criminal operations. Norman fashions himself as the Green Goblin in an attempt to overthrow Tombstone as the Big Man of Crime. He engages a trio of Tombstone's henchmen to work for him. In his persona as the Green Goblin, Norman threatens Tombstone with exposure, should he refuse to relinquish his position as head crime boss in New York City. A battle ensues between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin who escapes the venue. Spider-Man is left to dispose of a bomb left behind by the Green Goblin. OsCorp scientist Dr. Otto Octavius falls prey to the Green Goblin who transforms him into the villainous Doctor Octopus. During Halloween, the Green Goblin kidnaps Tombstone's right hand man Hammerhead in a ploy to lure Tombstone and Spider-Man, having tricked them into thinking that Hammerhead possesses evidence that will expose Tombstone. Tombstone and Hammerhead manage to escape which leaves Spider-Man to confront the Green Goblin in which the latter escapes with a "broken leg". Initially Spider-Man suspects that Norman is the Green Goblin having followed him to the Osborn residence. Spider-Man finds Harry in the Goblin suit and assumes that Harry's consumption of "Globulin Green" has resulted in the persona he adopted to fight Tombstone, and in doing so impress his father. The reality is that Norman has framed his son and pretends to be very concerned over his well-being. The first season ends when Norman embarks on a tour of Europe with Harry to help him heal physically and mentally. Season 2 begins with Norman and Harry's return. Norman resurfaces as the Green Goblin and acts as the catalyst to provoke the Gang Wars that occur over rhino mercenary activity. He manages to arrange a meeting between Tombstone, Silvermane and Doctor Octopus which sparks a battle between crime lords. Spider-Man subdues all three and thus exposes Tombstone who is arrested for his crimes. Tombstone manages to bail himself out of prison but is put under surveillance by sixteen government agencies, crippling his operations. This leaves the Green Goblin as the new Big Man of Crime. He sets his sights on killing Spider-Man, and creates a new villain, Molten Man (Mark Allan) to try and kill Spider-Man through blackmail. He convinces the prison authorities to test The Vault at Ryker's Island Prison to prove that it is inescapable using Spider-Man as the test subject. The Green Goblin releases a few prison inmates to kill Spider-Man who escapes death with the help of Black Cat. The Green Goblin decides that he's the only one capable of defeating Spider-Man. While Harry had been confused over his identity, Spider-Man is able to reveal the Green Goblin's real identity during a battle and unmasks him as: Norman Osborn. Norman is forced to explain how he developed the persona and how he framed Harry by taking advantage of his addiction of "Globulin Green" and throwing suspicion on his son. He engaged Chameleon to keep Spider-Man from learning the truth. Following a gruelling battle that takes place across the city, Norman appears to have been killed when Spider-Man damages his getaway glider and sends him crashing into a stash of his own pumpkin bombs. The viewer learns that Norman has survived the ordeal and has left the country under a false name "Mr. Roman". It is unknown what happens to Norman due to the series being cancelled before Season 3 could go into production. Heinous Standard This version of the Green Goblin/Norman Osborn's personality and portrayal in this series is based on the original incarnation from the Steve Ditko era. This version is also considered to be the most evil version of the character and supersedes his other animated counterparts including the movie version of the Green Goblin. Norman Osborn is clearly a sociopathic and ruthless in his dealings. He cares only about money and power. His relationship with his son Harry shows that he is abusive and neglectful. He plays Harry up against his best friend, Peter Parker and breaks Harry down by implying that he is weak and unmanly. Osborn's counter-persona the Green Goblin shows up Norman's psychopathic, manipulative and sadistic nature. He terrorizes the city with his vengeful escapades. He is considered one of Spider-Man's most relentless and vengeful enemies along with Doctor Octopus and Venom. Moral Event Horizon This version of the Green Goblin/Norman Osborn is beyond redemption. He shows no love or compassion for either family or citizenry. He is unapologetic and evil to the core. Individual Capability He is strong, highly intelligent and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He shows insensitive and always has a clever escape plan. He is ingenious in the destructive plans he makes and will employ any means to gain the victory over his enemies including framing his own son. Verdict He is entirely evil and there is nothing to redeem his character. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals